Rience Cain (Cossack09)
Rience Mordred Cain (b. 14 November 1958) is a vampire and half-blood son of a vampire named Gwen Cain and Llewelyn Cain, the head of the ancient house of Cain (One of the most ancient and powerful pure-blood families in the Wizarding World). He is the former husband of Sarella Cain. Rience was born a vampire, considering his mother was a vampire and he inherited the vampirism from her. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1960, and was sorted into Ravenclaw house, though it was implied that Slytherin could have been a possibility due to his extreme cunning. At school, Rience formed a long-lasting rivalry with Jacob Serpine, who would later become a Death Eater. He studied tirelessly to become an Auror, becoming a model student, but afterwards he joined the Death Eaters during the outbreak of the First Wizarding War. However, he proved to be a double agent for Rufus Scrimegeour, making him personally responsible for multiple arrests and defeats of Death Eaters throughout the war. Revealed to be an Auror under Scrimegeour, Rience defected and joined the Order of the Phoenix, where he fought with extreme passion and determination. At some point, he met Sarella Henson and married her, but kept his marriage a secret due to him being a much-wanted man for Death Eaters - he protected her identity for most of the war, but after its close they officiated their marriage. As both a member of the Slug Club and a prefect in his year, Rience was both brilliant, serious and efficient, which made him the perfect Auror. He served as an Auror for nearly ten years after the end of the war, but at some point his old nemesis Jacob attacked his family home and raped his sister Florence. Furious, Rience hunted him down and cornered him in Hogsmeade, leading to a ferocious duel in which Rience left him rendered insane due to a 'Conscience Curse', where Jacob was faced emotionally with all of the anguish he'd caused to people. With Jacob a permanent resident at St. Mungo's, Rience decided to retire and focused on a family, having two human daughters. In 1996, Rience agreed to be a professor of Auror Studies for the above-Fourth Years, and he participated in the Second Wizarding War as a major combatant, fighting in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Battle of Hogwarts. Afterwards, he continued to work as a professor at Hogwarts in Auror studies. Biography Early life Rience Mordred Cain was born to Llewelyn and Gwen Cain in the autumn of 1958, in Caerphilly, Wales. His father was the head of the house of Cain, one of the most ancient pure-blood houses in the Wizarding World, and his mother was a vampire that his father fell in love with. This led to the speculation that the family was a blood traitor one, since Rience was a vampire and therefore a half-blood and, in some ways, a half-breed. Rience had canine teeth from a young age, which later developed to always be nearly an inch longer than his other teeth and were never lost with the rest of his baby teeth. His pale skin led to the belief that he was an albino. He is the elder brother of Florence and Vivian Cain, neither of whom became vampires, but both of whom loved their brother. Throughout his childhood, Rience was constantly plagued and manipulated by an inherent bloodlust and obsession with inflicting violence on other organic creatures - vampires always developed bloodthirst from young ages, which, if left untamed, could become extremely dangerous. His parents both loved him and went to efforts to tame him, but Rience spent his younger years under constant bullying for his half-human status, and he was ostracised from any friends he made - during his frequent emotional turns, he became animalistic and attacked Muggle children, several times killing them but sometimes turning them into vampires before they died. These vampires drew serious attention from the Ministry of Magic, who officiated his status as a vampire. When he was nine, he tried to make friends with a local gang of children and they attacked him. Fiercely embracing the predatory instincts of a vampire, and utilising the enhanced physical strength and agility that came with being a vampire, Rience fought the children and hospitalised each of them, warring with himself not to bite any of them. For this, he was threatened with being put under Ministry observation, but his parents negotiated ferociously until they revoked this threat and Professor Albus Dumbledore read about him in the Daily Prophet, deciding to accept the child into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he came of age. At one point, he tried to make friends with a Muggle girl across the road from him - when her parents found out about it, they moved and he never saw her again. He never once found out her name. Hogwarts years When Rience was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1960, he visited Diagon Alley and acquired an Ironhawk he named Artemis, who became a constant companion, and acquired an ebony wand of sphinx mane hair core from Ollivander's. He was sorted into Ravenclaw house, though Dumbledore later reflected that he had the potential to fit into Slytherin house because the natural affinity for cunning that he displayed throughout his education. Rience excelled at several subjects in Hogwarts - he was a member of the Slug Club, historically one of the precious few vampires who were ever accepted into the group. He became an exceptionally talented wizard, with a natural affinity for Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and becoming a passionate and skilled flyer. He was also a Duelling Champion and his knowledge and aptitude of spells was superior to most in his class. Professor McGonagall remembers that he was never surrounded by a group of friends, like James Potter. Also, when he was at school, Rience suffered from more severe bullying than before he went to Hogwarts for being a vampire: Rience was attacked on several occasions magically by the other students, and at one point they faced him by the Black Lake and he cast a spell that made the trees around him create a net around the bullies, almost strangling them. Other teachers were originally reluctant to teach such a dangerous creature in their classes, but when he proved rather capable of controlling his ferocious inner nature and proved to be a very intelligent student, they forgot this. Unfortunately, from his First Year, he formed a rivalry with Jacob Serpine and there was a constant war between them which was fought with vicious moral arguments and a string of pranks, and it never came to a duel while they were at Hogwarts according to Professor Dumbledore. This rivalry became popular subject of conversation among other children, and apparently they sometimes tried to bait the two young wizards into duelling simply to see what they could do. Rience continued to be a brilliant student and even made the house Quidditch team as a chaser, proving to be an excellent flyer. During his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s he excelled and became a Prefect and Head Boy, surpassing his rival again, and was thus the first, if not only vampire to become Head Boy, let alone first to become Prefect. At some point, he befriended Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, and he got to know Remus Lupin extremely well. First Wizarding War During the First Wizarding War's outbreak, Rience appeared to side with the Death Eaters to start with and fought with distinction - he fought loyally enough to receive the Dark Mark on his arm. He once staged combat with James Potter and remarked years later that James was one of the most difficult opponents he'd crossed. However, he was secretly a double agent working for Rufus Scrimegeour, and intelligently orchestrated the arrests and defeats of several Death Eaters while undercover: However, he defected openly when he planned the arrests of seven Death Eaters simultaneously and fought Lucius Malfoy, defeating him. Now with a wealth of information on Death Eaters and their ideology, as well as several forms of magic they used, Rience revealed his application for the Auror Office and served with Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Throughout the First Wizarding War, Rience fought extremely ferociously, with the devotion that was frightening for even his allies. As a vampire, there were a multitude of polarised reactions to his appointment as an Auror - even his colleagues were wary around him, and according to Nymphadora Tonks there were rumours of several 'black moods' that ended violently for both sides due to his bloodthirst, but this didn't stop him from becoming a dangerous opponent for the Death Eaters - at some point, he battled Antonin Dolohov and left him with a deformity that gave him his 'twisted' face. However, again due to his nature as a vampire, Rience was faced with several restrictions as to what he could do in combat: If he put his foot wrong, he would be faced with expulsion from the Office and even imprisonment. He became an integral member of the Order of the Phoenix and, through the Order, he met Sarella Henson and fell in love with her. They married in secret, since Rience was still under threat from Voldemort's followers and wanted to keep her safe. In addition to marrying in secret, Rience also re-encountered his old school nemesis Jacob Serpine and commissioned an Auror hunt after him, having learned through his education how powerful a wizard Jacob was. Outside of the War, he often drank with James Potter and Rubeus Hagrid in the Hog's Head, where he met Aberforth Dumbledore and befriended him, though this friendship did not come to much because they rarely met after the War. When Voldemort disappeared and the war ended, Rience was made a full-time Auror and throughout his career he continued to put Death Eaters and supporters of Lord Voldemort in Azkaban - apparently, he was one of the people to bring in Bartemius Crouch Jr. However, he was caught in a fierce argument with Bartemius Crouch Sr. about the imprisonment of his son, an argument which threatened to cause his expulsion as an Auror. After the argument, he announced to the Order of the Phoenix that he had secretly married Sarella, and that she was having a baby. He was among the several people who mourned for the Potters and who drank a toast to Harry Potter. Between Wars After the war, his nemesis resurfaced - Jacob Serpine had started murdering members of the Auror Office as a vigilante, and Rience knew several of these Aurors personally having fought with them during the War. He resolved to hunt down his old school enemy and bring him to justice, when the man raided his family home and raped his sister Florence. Outraged, Rience became fiercer in hunting him down and finally confronted him in the Hog's Head publicly, announcing his crimes. In turn, Jacob identified him as responsible for the vampire attacks on several Muggles when he was a child. The argument erupted into a savage battle between the two wizards that progressed out of the Hog's Head and tore up several streets in Hogsmeade with the volatile spells that Rience and Jacob used. The duel invited Aurors and security wizards, even several students from Hogwarts, to try and defuse the damage, but mostly to witness the duel. Eventually, though, Rience resorted for the first time in the fight to using Dark Magic by casting a 'Conscience Curse': A curse which causes the victim to be perpetually mentally faced with all of the damage that they have done and will have done. This curse was so powerful that it ended the duel and left Jacob in a state of constant insanity, and when Dumbledore swept in to end the fight he instead found several streets in Hogsmeade trashed and Rience standing breathlessly over a writhing and screaming Jacob. After maddening Jacob, Rience considered retiring, but refrained because there were still several Dark wizards out in the world for him to hunt down and he still had to provide for his family. He was the best man at Florence's wedding to Vandameer Blake in 1983. He also travelled to several countries and apparently fought several creatures in pursuit of Dark wizards. With his family, he kept them in his large home in Wales where the whole family could remain together, considering he didn't spend as much time alongside his family during the War as he would have wanted to. Hogwarts Professor Physical appearance Rience is noted to always have extremely long hair, almost stretching past his elbow, and his hair is noted to be deep, deep maroon, like cooked chocolate (It looks black in darkness), and when he moves it sweeps behind him like a comet's tail. Whenever he stood still, his hair would often lap like a mane around his shoulders and accentuate his fierce facial structure. In addition to this, Rience's skin was extremely pale, almost sugar-white, as a result of being a vampire. His eyes were fierce silver, and Harry once remarked that it looked like he was piercing into the brains of the people who looked him in the eye. The effect of this colour scheme of maroon hair, pale skin and orange eyes was startling. Rience is extremely tall and thickset, almost like a tiger. He is not classically handsome, but has an undeniable charm to him. He has a very well-structured face with a square jaw and a high forehead. Like all vampires, he had canine teeth that were nearly an inch longer than his other teeth, and a thin red tongue - when he smiled with his thin lips, his fangs inched out through his mouth and made him look rather threatening. Rience has never had freckles or spots, and his skin is too pale for him to flush with embarrassment or stress. He dresses normally extremely well: During the First Wizarding War, he wore an elaborate black-on-green armour-like doublet, black sleeves and peaked shoulders. His hair was shorter back then. When Harry Potter first meets him, he wears a maroon Bespoke suit and he also wears a red cloak with an ice-blue interior linen. Also, underneath the suit, he wears a maroon tie and white waistcoat. He carries his wand in his sleeve. Rience's constant companion was an Ironhawk named Artemis - she was a large bird, almost as large as Fawkes but with a broader wingspan, with steel-coloured feathers and a black beak and four claws on each foot. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Category:Wizards Category:Ravenclaws Category:Vampires Category:Half-bloods Category:1958 births Category:Professors Category:Aurors Category:Spell inventors Category:Married individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Death Eaters enemies Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Welsh people Category:Duelists Category:Duelling Club members Category:Dueling Champions Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Head Boys Category:Humans Category:Quidditch players Category:Living people